You Belong to Me
by Jen.Ave
Summary: Edward has found his perfect mate to train. Something happens though to change the way he has be taught to train his mate. Warning may contain spanking, corporal punishment in later chapters. AU/AH


**You Belong to Me**

**Chapter 1 Plans go Awry **

She leaned against her truck talking to her friends. I watched as she tucked a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. Bella Swan would belong to me soon enough and then I would be the one to tuck the loose strands of hair behind her delicate ears. I watched as her cheeks colored, her head tilted down slightly and a small smile played upon her lips. She looked like an exquisite jewel when she was embarrassed. I couldn't wait until I was the one to bring that look to her face.

My watch beeped and let me know that my time was up for now. I heard the bell ring and everyone turned to go in. Did my Bella lead her group of friends in or walk beside a few of them still chatting? No, my sweet Bella followed them like the lost little lamb that she was. Her head down, and her arms crossed protectively over her chest holding her books close. My eyes followed her until she disappeared inside the school. I stated my car and drove home. I would be back five minutes before school let out to watch her and make sure she got home safe.

I was there ten minutes before school let out. I didn't want to miss a minute of her. Her every word, her every move, her every laugh was was like sweet ambrosia to me. I heard the bell ring and watched as the students poured out the doors like water from a spigot. Bella's friends grouped around her truck and it concerned me that she wasn't with them yet. I waited though, watching each student that walked out the door. Finally, there were very few cars and students left in the lot. I motioned to one of her friends, who happened to be looking my way.

He swaggered over and leaned against the car. "Yeah what do you want?" he asked.

I glanced at his arm, which was on my frame and then looked at him. He got the hint and quickly backed up a step from the car. "Do you know where Bella Swan is?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" he growled.

"She was supposed to meet me here after school. I'm the tutor her mother and stepfather hired," I lied easily.

"Oh, I didn't know Bella was having trouble with any of her classes. Her parents should've called you, they took Bella out of school a little before lunch today," he told me.

"She became ill then?" I asked guessing that would be the only reason.

"Not that I know of," he answered.

"Well I'm sure it was an oversight, I'll stop by her house and see what's going on," I said as I started the car. As I started to pull away, I saw the boy amble back over to his friends and motion towards me.

What troubled me though is that they hadn't let Bella drive her truck home. If she wasn't sick, then what was the problem? I thought about that the whole way over to Bella's. When I slowly drove past the house, I heard yelling from inside and it made me stop. I pulled down the street a little more like I was heading to one of the other houses, stopped and got out. At that moment, Phil, Bella's stepfather, stromed out of the house and slammed the screen door behind him. He flung the door of his car open, slammed it shut and a moment later the engine roared to life. Phil revved the engine several times makin it growl louder and sounding just as angry as he appeared to be. He screeched out of the driveway and flew down the road as if the hounds of hell were chasing him.

I stared at Bella's house, which had grown quiet, like a child hiding behind a piece of furniture hoping they wouldn't be found. I walked towards the house wanting to make sure my Bella was all right. The door suddenly opened and Reneé, Bella's mother, appeared in the doorway. I stopped where I was and said, "Hi, I came by to see how Bella was doing. I heard she was sick."

A weak smile appeared on her face and she darted a fearful glance behind her. "She's got the flu bug, but she'll be alright in a few days," she said her eyes flicking back and forth between the road and me. I knew she was expecting her husband at any moment.

"Well tell her I said I hope she feels better," I said and turned on my heel. I glanced slightly behind me and saw how her shoulders drooped and a large sigh emitted from her in a loud puff of air. I knew something was wrong and once in my car and heading home, I pulled out my cell phone. "Jasper, tell Dad and Emmett to meet me at Bella Swan's house tonight at ten-thirty," I said calmly into the phone. It would do me no good to be upset at this point.

Once home I paced my front room. I couldn't do anything until tonight. Six hours was too long to wait. What if something worse happened to Bella while I was waiting for her parents to go to sleep? I was ready to stalk out the door and head back to Bella's when my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked as I headed towards the garage door.

"Edward, turn around and go sit back on the couch," my father's voice rang out over the phone.

"How'd you…" I started, but my father cut me off.

"I know you son. We will go and get Bella at ten-thirty like you told your brother. Why are you so worked up?" he asked.

"Carlisle, something is seriously wrong at her house," I told him. I explained everything that happened since I had arrived at school that afternoon. "I'm really worried about her. This isn't like the others, I fear for her life Carlisle," I said all the while pacing my living room.

"Edward…" he started. I didn't let him finish.

"No father. I am going to Bella's now. I can't wait four more hours. Goodbye," I said as I snapped the phone shut. I hurried out the garage and got into my car. I went slowly down her street and noticed Bella's truck was now in the driveway. Phil's car was gone, so that gave me a little hope.

I pulled in front of the house two doors down and sat there for a minute, then got out and walked to Bella's house. The house looked dark and I peeked in the windows, but didn't see anyone moving. I knew which window upstairs was Bella from having watched her for so long. I climbed the tree outside her window and peeked in. She was in bed from what I could tell. The window opened easily for me and I climbed through, landing as quietly as I could on the floor.

As much as I wanted to check on Bella right away, I had to make sure that no one was home first. I went to her door, listened and then opened it after I didn't hear anything. Luckily, for me, the doors were all open and the rooms empty. Still there was no telling when her mother and stepfather would return so I darted back to Bella's room.

I turned on the lamp by her bed and gasped at what I saw. My poor beautiful Bella had a large purple bruise across her right cheek. When I reached for her hand that was near her, my blood began to boil. They had tied her to the bedposts. They had used what had to be Charlie's, Bella's father, handcuffs. I stroked the top of her head and tried to figure out how to get her loose.

Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling in the drive froze my blood. They would notice that Bella's light was on and then she would be in even more trouble. The sound of something hitting the glass brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't move and watched as something hit the glass again. I walked over and breathed a sigh of relief; it was my brothers. I watched as a black van pulled up and my father got out. Another rock hit the window and startled me slightly. I opened the window and growled at them. "What!"

"Go let us in idiot. You expect us to help from out here?" Emmett said tossing another rock at me.

I caught it and chucked it back at him. He batted it away and I went downstairs to let them in.

As we walked back upstairs, my father caught my arm. "Edward, we need to talk when we get Bella settled back at your place," he said looking at me with his blue eyes.

"Carlisle please, you'll understand when you see her," I said. I knew he was angry with me for disobeying and hanging up on him.

He gave me a long searching look and then nodded.

When we reached Bella's room, I saw the looks of anger and pity on my brothers' faces as they stared down at Bella. I turned to look at my father and saw the anger in his eyes as well. He looked at me then and said, "I'm glad you came when you did, Edward. Let's get her out of here and to your home. Emmett, think you can break the cuffs away from the bed?" he asked.

"No need Dad," Jasper replied as he produced a key from his pocket and proceeded to unlock the cuffs. He gently laid her hands down and touched her forehead lightly. "Her wrists are bruised Edward, they were very tight on her and she's most likely been like this all day," Jasper stated his eyes still on Bella.

"Boys, go down to the van and get the stretcher and my bag. Edward you stay here and help me with Bella," Carlisel said.

Emmett and Jasper thundered down the stairs and Carlisle and I went to work assessing the damage to my sweet Bella. My heart shattered at each whimper and moan she gave at each gentle prod from us. The bruises that covered her body were numerous but it was when Carlisle touched her leg that caused her to scream in pain and struggle against me.

"It's been broken. I can't believe they've left her to suffer with it all day. Poor girl," Carlisle said as he stroked Bella's hair trying to soothe her.

"Can't we give her something?" I asked as she writhed in my arms whimpering in pain.

"Yes, she'll need a sedative especially since I need to straighten her leg out so it'll mend. Your brothers should be back any minute," he said his eyes revealing at how much he didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

Jasper and Emmett appeared at that moment with the stretcher. "Sorry about the delay, there was a neighbor out there questioning what we were doing. We tried to side step her and her questions, but she was persistent," Jasper said as he wheeled the stretcher next to the bed.

"It's alright son, you did your best. I'm sure she will still be there when we leave. I'll handle her. I need one of you to go back down though and get a splint from the van. Bella's leg is broken and we need to keep it still after I set it," Carlisle told him and turned back towards Bella and me.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and then each of them put out a fist. I was about to ask what they were up to when I saw them shake their fists three times. Emmett had stuck out his two fingers and Jasper still had his in the form of a fist.

Emmett sighed. "Fine, lucky. I don't see how you beat me all the time," Emmett muttered as he left the room.

"If he'd quit picking scissors all the time he might actually beat someone," Jasper said as he shook his head and rolled his eyes at me.

I grinned slightly at him, but sobered and looked back at my Bella. She looked paler than she had a few minutes ago. The purple bruise on her cheek seemed to stand out and it stole my breath.

Carlisle opened his bag, pulled out a needle already filled with a sedative, took the cap off and turned towards Bella.

Jasper turned and walked from the room. I could see his shadow just outside the door. What I didn't understand was why he didn't go get the splint. It could have been he was avoiding the neighbor, but I wouldn't know unless I asked. It hadn't been important at the time.

I held her against me with one arm and with the other; I held her right arm out. I watched as Carlisle deftly slipped the needle into her vein and pumped the liquid into her. Bella went limp in my arms ten minutes later.

Carlisle then took a deep breath and I could tell he was preparing himself for what he was about to do. He jerked Bella's leg and snapped her bone back into place. I was just glad that Bella was out for that.

Emmett came back into the room a few minutes later with the splint. It only took Carlisle a moment to attach it to Bella's leg and immobilize it. "Alright Edward, we need to put her on the stretcher," he said as he moved away from the bed.

I began to lift her head and shoulders and Carlisle lifted her legs. We laid her gently on the stretcher, but I began to protest when Carlisle began to wrap the restraining straps around her.

"Edward, it's only to keep her from moving and injuring herself more. Once at your house, we'll lay her in the bed you have ready for her and just use the rails. Remember son, I am a doctor and I do know what I'm doing," Carlisle chided me gently.

I felt the heat creep up my neck and I bowed my head. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about her and don't want her hurt anymore," I told him quietly.

"I know son, it's alright. Alright boys, we need to lower this to the ground and then carry it downstairs," Carlisle said going from father to doctor in a heartbeat.

We were carrying the stretcher across the yard to Carlisle's black van when an older grim looking woman stepped in front of us.

"Ma'am, if you wouldn't mind, we're in rather a rush," Carlisle said patiently.

"I very much do mind. I want to know where you four think you're going with Bella. You don't look like paramedics at all," she said glancing from us to Bella.

"We are taking Bella away from here to tend to her. She needs medical attention and I aim to see she gets the very best of care," Carlisle said. My brothers and I remained quiet, knowing that Carlisle could charm most women.

The woman eyed us another moment or two and then a smile appeared on her face. "I'm glad you're taking this poor thing away from here. I called the cops earlier because I heard shouting and screaming but that new husband of Reneé's he schmoozed them he did and when they left, they were laughing with him. If they ask, I saw nothing tonight," she said and with that, she headed back to her house.

I didn't breathe a sigh of relief until we were on our way to my house. I stayed back in a house in the woods. It was a rather large house for me to live in by myself, but soon with Bella there it wouldn't be so lonely. We brought Bella to the room I had prepared for her on the first floor.

Carlisle shooed Jasper and Emmett from the room and we both began to set up things I would need to monitor and take care of Bella. We put her leg put into a proper cast, first thing. Carlisle hooked Bella up to an I.V. and a heart monitor. He also rigged up a signal button so that Bella would be able to get my attention from anywhere in the house.

"Alright son, I think that's it. Do you need any groceries or anything? I don't want you to have to leave Bella alone for very long," he said looking at me.

"As if I would leave her," I spoke as I moved to her bedside, sat down and began to stroke her hair as I stared at her. "Carlisle, I cannot train her as you have taught us. It would kill her. I would like to try a new way," I told him.

"A new way Edward? Please explain," he ordered calmly.

I shook my head. "I cannot, not right now father," I said my eyes never leaving the bruise upon her cheek.

"Edward, the training I have provided all of you has always worked. You've seen the results," he said as he sat next to me.

"I know, but she's different. She's more broken than any of us ever were, surly you can see that. You built us up a little and then broke us completely before rebuilding once more. She's already broken more than you broke any of us, I couldn't bear to break her anymore," I told him as I finally turned to look at him.

"Alright, you will have the same amount of time, to build her up and train her the way you see fit," he said.

"Please, I need at least nine months. She will need extra care and love if she is to be trained correctly," I pleaded.

"Nine months? Hmm, all right Edward. I will give you the nine months to train her your way, if after these nine months she is not properly trained, and then I will handle her training," he told me as he looked over at Bella and then looked back at me.

I nodded. "I agree. I will have her trained in nine months and if you don't approve of her behavior, I will give her to you to train and submit myself to you," I told him.

Carlisle nodded at me. "Very well Edward. I will bid you goodnight son and go home to assure your mother that all is well with her children and with her newest daughter," he said as he pulled me into a hug and clapped me on the back.

Once alone, I stared at my sweet Bella. The road I planned to travel with her would be difficult, but I had made a rough map and knew how to progress. It didn't do me any good just watching her when I had other things to plan and take care of. She would be asleep for a while due to the sedative Carlisle gave her. I put the call button close to her so she'd see it when she woke and left the room, closing the door softly behind me.

I went upstairs to the room that would be Bella's untill she became my wife. It was cold and I don't mean the temperature. The room was completely white, the walls, the ceiling, the doors, the trim and even the carpet. The furniture that decorated the room was also white as was the bedding and the curtains. This would be one of Bella's projects. I couldn't wait to see how she would transform it. I stood there a moment longer and then shut the door.

An hour passed quickly as I roamed about the house checking on certain projects that Bella would advance to once she had mastered the others. She was smart, my Bella. Her training wouldn't take as long as I had told Carlisle, but I wanted to keep my bases covered. I had planned to enlist the help of my siblings and my mother to help me train Bella. I knew it would most definitely get back to my father, but I didn't care.

I heard a moan from Bella's room and rushed in to find her sweating and tossing her head back and forth. I grabbed up several washcloths from the closet that Carlisle had stocked for me, laid them on the bed and then ran to the kitchen and filled a large bowl with ice water. Once back in the room, I set the bowl on the small table by Bella's bed and soaked several of the washcloths in it. I took one, rung it out, folded it and laid it on Bella's forehead. It seemed to calm her somewhat. I kept vigil by her bed incase she woke. I didn't want her to wake in a strange place without anyone being there to let her know that she was safe. I changed the washcloth every fifteen minutes when it was no longer cool. I had leaned over her to brush a few strands away from the right side of her face when her eyes fluttered open and stared into mine. What she did next surprised me.


End file.
